The RPG Hunter: Empire of Darkness
by FandomBard12
Summary: Remnant was at peace after the defeat of Salem but when a new enemy shows up, Aaron will have to take up his sword again with The Gamer on his side for another war that he'll have to stop.
1. The Gate falls

Soooo... an RPG Hunter Movie is sort of what this is... yeah, that's the basic summary.

It takes place after the events of the original series by the way.

(Note: This ISN'T a sequel, this takes place before the sequel and {Read the above line})

* * *

**[_Play Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Village theme_]**

A twenty-year-old man wearing an armored green coat with a white t-shirt under a steel-colored chestplate, armored blue jeans, and black strap shoes.

He had black glasses over his dark blue eyes, one of which had a scar over it. He didn't look to be armed but if you've fought him before or have decided to fight him, you would have realized that he was armed to the teeth with weaponry.

On his head were a pair of wolf ears, brown fur and all which did fit the color of his hair (currently gently swaying with each step). He had a blonde beard which was strange but it looked good on him.

He currently was traveling with other people, a bunny Faunas woman wearing green and yellow zip-up hoodie with a dark yellow t-shirt with a blue water drop symbol on it, she had some blue jeans with green armored plating on it and some yellow armored moccasins, her blonde hair was tied up into a small ponytail with her eyes being a green aqua color.

There was a human man with grey hair and dark blue eyes, he had a large grey trench coat with a white suit under it. He had light grey camo pants on with dark grey boots, he had a grey fedora with a small dark grey feather on it, his eyes were a playful blue. And finally, a woman wearing an armored green cloak along with a new gold and silver colored pauldron with two gold and silver bracelets.

She had a long dress shirt made for woman, the back was long enough to make it seem she had coattails, around her waist was a brown corset with a small blue circle on it that seemed almost like a portal, armored jeans with burnt orange greaves.

She had amber eyes and slightly long brown hair. Currently, they were keeping an eye out of something.

Then there was a woman wearing a red cloak, a woman wearing an ice colored gradient dress, a Cat Faunas woman wearing a white coat, and a human woman with long blonde hair.

Each of them is a bit quirky in nature, the woman in red was excited, the icy woman was chuckling at the woman in red's antics, the Faunas woman was reading a book as the blonde was talking to her.

Not much to say there.

There was another group of people, this time a blonde male, a red-headed female, an orange-haired female, and a black-haired male with a magenta stripe.

They were just having conversations about things, not much to say besides weather and stuff.

There was a group consisting of what would be considered androids, an orange-haired woman, a red-haired man, a blonde man, and a man with graying hair that still retained the black colored.

At this moment, they were talking about the usual things.

And finally, there was a group that was pretty much relaxing. A brown-haired Wolf Faunas woman (looking similar to the man), a man with dirty blonde hair, a girl with brown hair, and a guy with black hair.

Nearby them was a woman with black hair, a woman with brown, white, and pink hair, and a woman with mint green hair.

They were just having some conversation, these are the heroes of our story.

"So, how long until we get to Patch?" The twenty-year-old man asked

This is Aaron Thompson or Aaron Rose as he's known by now, he saved the world known as Remnant from Salem with his friends, family, and future wife. He was and still is considered one of the most powerful people on Remnant, not to mean he wasn't goofy but he does have his serious moments.

He's the leader of his own team and the leader of the organization that defeated Salem.

"A couple more minutes." The blonde Faunas woman said

This is Haruko Thea, surrogate sister and unofficial sister to Aaron Rose, she had helped Aaron in his efforts in defeating Salem and is the current Spring Maiden at this very moment.

"Good, it's been a while since I've seen our three lovebirds." The grey-haired man said

This is Arian Cordis or as commonly known as Arian Schnee, he joined Aaron's team in Beacon and helped him out in his efforts in defeating Salem.

He was formerly a wanderer and now helps with the Schnee Dust company as Vice President.

"Yeah, plus we've been overdue on a vacation. Geez works a pain." The brown-haired woman said

This is Amber Aurum or as she's commonly known today, Amber Xiao Long.

She had joined Aaron due to the fact he saved her from the fate of death, she was a part of the efforts in defeating Salem and is the current Fall Maiden at this moment.

"Yeah, it's nice to take a break once in a while." The woman in red said

This is Ruby Rose, she is the wife of Aaron and is the leader of her own team.

She had helped Aaron in his efforts in defeating Salem, she's a Silver eyed warrior. A powerful group of people whose eyes can destroy any evil in sight.

"Running a company is hard work but I do have to agree on taking a break." The icy woman said

This is Weiss Schnee and she is a part of Ruby's team, she was formerly the Heiress of the Schnee company and runs it due to her being the only heir to it by default. She's made great strides in Faunas relation, she had helped Aaron in his efforts in defeating Salem.

She can summon defeated foe's which are powerful depending on how strong they are.

"I do wish sometimes that I could take a break from having to deal with racism, I've got a lot of reading to catch up." The Cat Faunas woman said

This is Blake Belladonna and she is a part of Ruby's team, she was a part of a criminal organization that was formerly peacefully known as the White Fang.

She runs the Gray Fang since the White Fang was a name stained by blood, she also helped Aaron in his efforts in defeating Salem.

Commonly a reader of smutty books that she calls 'art', she gets teased about it a lot.

"Yeah, all of your smut." The long-haired blonde said getting a flare from Blake

This is Yang Xiao Long and she's a part of Ruby's team, she's commonly known as the Blonde Bombshell and is a master of puns.

She's a bit of a hothead and sister to Ruby Rose, she was also a part of the efforts made by Aaron in defeating Salem.

"You've got that right Yang but sometimes I just want to lay back and relax for a bit. Being a Hunter does get a bit stressful sometimes." The blonde said

This is Jaune Nikos-Arc and he's the leader of his own team. He's a bit of a well-known fighter amongst the world as he was one of the few fighters who could take on the famous Pyrrha Nikos, whom he married if you didn't know.

He was one of the many people a part of the efforts that lead to Salem's downfall thanks to Aaron, a bit of a dork in all honesty but people find that charming.

"Don't get too lazy Jaune, we've still got a lot ahead of us." The red-haired woman

This is Pyrrha Nikos Arc and is one of Jaune's team members along with being his wife, she's famed for her combat skills and only has had a few people take on her but one to defeat her. She was one of the many people who helped Aaron in his efforts in defeating Salem, a woman who wants to be approached but people think they can't approach her.

A nice person, quiet but still a great fighter.

"Yeah! Along with more legs to break!" The orange-haired woman said

This is Nora Valkyrie Ren and she is a part of Jaune's team, married to Lie Ren. Nora is energetic while being electric (pun intended while being literal), a lover of sloths and pancakes, a great fighter.

She's one of the many people who were a part of Aaron's group that put in the effort in defeating Salem. A lot of people like her for her personality, including her quiet husband.

"Nora, we can't always do that. Though there are times." The black-haired man said

This is Lie Valkyrie Ren (commonly known as Ren) and he's a part of Jaune's team. A contrast to Nora, he's quieter and reserved though he will talk on occasion to people he knows. He's one of the many people who were a part of Aaron's group that put in the effort in defeating Salem.

Honestly, a stealthy fighter and a guy to be afraid of if you get on his bad side.

"Too true Ren, too true." The orange-haired android said

This is Penny Poledina Ahn Sang and she's the leader of her own team. She's an android with a soul, the ability to feel and use Aura, honestly a quirky girl. She's married to one of the Androids created by Aaron and was a part of the efforts in defeating Salem created by Aaron.

She's a good fighter with her magnetic swords, kind of hard to really defeat thanks to the training she's had.

"Yeah, kind of wish Blitzball is a thing though." The red-haired man said

This is Wakka Poledina Ahn Sang and he's apart of Penny's team along with being her husband. He's an android with a soul, the same abilities as Penny. He's based on someone from an entirely different universe, a hero of some kind. He was also a part of the efforts that caused Salem's downfall thanks to Aaron.

He's as good as a fighter as anybody else with his ability to throw and kick a ball, he can even transform it into chakrams if he wants to do serious damage.

"Gotta agree with you Wakka, Blitzball was weird but fun." The blonde said

This is Tidus Seishin and he's a part of Penny's team. He's another android with a soul. Like Wakka, he's based on someone from an entire universe, an actual hero. His design is from the same Universe's as Wakka's, he was also a part of the effort that caused Salem's downfall.

He's a pretty good sword fighter, his sword skills are only rivaled by Aaron and another person (whom is his teammate) and can turn his sword into a great sword.

He mainly uses his Semblance for ranged attacks.

"We still have to remain vigilant, even if we are on break. Though a Struggle Tournament would be nice to see." Said the graying man

This is Auron Nabu and he's yet another android with a soul while being on Penny's team. He may be from the same universal design as Wakka and Tidus but him being a hero is sort of unknown, regardless, he was a part of the effort that defeated Salem.

He's one of the few people who could rival Tidus, his skill with a sword is deadly. With his sword, he can do powerful strikes while being able to turn into an energy blade that can be launched outward.

"You guys, we'll get that done sooner or later. Project BLITZ and Project STRUGGLE, is still ongoing remember plus another that a lot of people would like." Said the Aaron look-a-like

This is Dani Thompson and she's the leader of her own team, just like her brother. She's the twin sister to Aaron and generally, a nice gal if you know her well. She's into girls and is married to Neopolitan.

She was one of the people that caused Salem's downfall and is still fighting for what's right.

Her axe is a dangerous weapon and can turn into a guillotine blade which is spun around like a mace.

"Blitzball has always sounded interesting, I've always thought it was a cool idea. As is Struggle." The dirty blonde said

This is Billy Kid and he's one of Dani's teammates. He's a simple man, doesn't really care about much besides what's right, a man of justice.

He was one of the many people who helped Aaron in his efforts in defeating Salem.

"YEAH! And when I play Blitzball, I'm gonna have soooo much fun with it." The brown-haired girl said

This is Ellie Cipher Airheart and she's another teammate on Dani's team, she's like a tamer Nora. She does relax but she has her energetic moments, she's one of the people who helped Aaron defeat Salem and is a mechanic for Aaron surprisingly enough.

Her husband does contrast her personality a little but they do have a fun time together since they were friends for a long time.

"Yeah, not a sports guy but it sounds cool to me." The black-haired man

This is Cody Cipher Airheart and he's a teammate of Dani's while being the husband of Ellie. A more talkative version of Ren, he does enjoy a good conversation. He is reserved but his glare is intense sometimes, people watch out if they get on his bad side. He is a bit strange sometimes, he has eaten raw bell peppers for some odd reason but he's a pretty smart guy.

He's one of the people who helped defeat Salem and is the tech guy.

"In all honesty, I'd think that would be fun to watch from what Aaron's described." The black-haired woman said

This is Cinder Fall and she was the leader of her own team, she was FORMERLY on Salem's side until Aaron convinced her to join his side while trying to kill her.

She's was one of the people who defeated Salem while betraying her, she's now living happily with her sort of adopted daughter/sister.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about joining the sport." The brown, white, and pink-haired woman said

This is Neopolitan Thompson and she's one of the teammates of not only Cinder but also Penny and another person to an extent. She's the wife to Dani and couldn't speak until Aaron came along and helped her out. She did work with Cinder along with Roman but her and Roman left to work with Aaron, Cinder later joining as said earlier.

She's one of the people who helped kill Salem, she's now just working with Aaron with Roman as her partner. She does work with Cinder from time to time and even just spends some time away from him.

"I can agree to that, I'm thinking about doing the same. I do need to stay in shape after all." The mint haired woman said

This is Emerald Sustrai and she's one of Cinder's teammates, she was a thief and a criminal but thanks to Aaron. She now no longer either of those, though during her time in the organization did leave her with quite a few scars.

She managed to join Aaron's group and be one of the people that helped end Salem, she's now living with Cinder as a sort of adoptive daughter/sister thing.

"Hmm, you know. I'm noticing something different." Aaron said

"Like what?" Dani asked

Aaron looked around a bit before, looking down a little.

"...Don't know." He said

They continued to walk to Patch, later arriving at the semi-large cabin in the woods. Aaron knocked on the door, the door opened to reveal a blonde man who looked a little similar to Yang.

"Oh, hey Aaron. How's my darling girl's doing?" The man said

This is Taiyang, he's Yang and Ruby's father. Really cool guy, loves puns a lot. Helped Aaron defeat Salem with his two wives, you heard me right. TWO WIVES.

"Ruby and Yang are doing good, we're all here to visit a bit." Aaron said

"Hehe, second time this month. You guys don't need to visit twice a month." Taiyang said

"Hey, I care about you deeply as does Ruby, Yang, and everyone else here." Aaron said

"Is that Aaron?" They heard within the house

"Yeah, he's here with the others." Taiyang yelled in the house

That's when someone walked near Taiyang, she looked like an older Ruby.

"That time of the month huh?" The woman asked

This is Summer Rose, she's the mother of Ruby and a Silver eyed warrior. She's one of the wives of Taiyang and one of the many people who helped in Salem's downfall.

"Yep, Raven here?" Aaron asked

"Yes and so is Qrow." Summer said

That's when they heard some pan's clattering, they all just sighed.

"They're at it again?" Aaron asked

"Yeah." Taiyang said

They walked into the kitchen to see the two of them cooking with glares on their faces, Aaron just looked at them deadpanned.

"They're doing this again?" He asked

They looked at Aaron, intense looks in their eyes.

Suddenly, he was sat in a chair with two plates of food.

"What-"

"See who's better." Said a black-haired woman that looked a bit like an older Yang

That's Raven, she's the mother of Yang and a former bandit camp leader. She's the other wife of Taiyang, sister of Qrow, and one of the people who defeated Salem.

"Yeah, Raven here said her cooking's better than mine despite the fact she's barely cooked before." A man with graying hair said

This is Qrow, husband to Winter and formerly drunk but still a Huntsman.

He grew up with Raven in the same bandit camp and was drunken but thanks to Aaron (whom figured out how to get his Semblance under control) is no longer that.

He was one of the people that helped in killing Salem.

"Geez, you guys loooovvvveee to compete. Even after all this time." Aaron said annoyed

He sighed as he took a bite of Qrow's dish, it was decent. He then ate Raven's, he had a slightly disgusted look on his face before spitting it out in a napkin.

He's had worse in all honesty.

"Raven, learn how to cook. This was terrible." Aaron said

"Dammit." Raven said annoyed

"Yet another point to me." Qrow said

Raven glared at Qrow angrily.

"You may have seven hundred wins but I still have a thousand under my belt." Raven said

Aaron bonked their heads, he sighed as they growled in anger at his action.

"This is a visit, not a chance for me to be a judge." Aaron said

"Right, right." Qrow said rubbing his head

And so they relaxed a bit, talking like usual about things.

"So I hear Winter's pregnant." Aaron said

"Yeah, man, I'm gonna have a kid of my own." Qrow said

"Just don't get him into drinking Uncle Qrow." Ruby said with a playful tone

"RUBY! You wound me so." Qrow said in mock shock

Everyone just chuckled at that, they continued to talk until-

***BOOM CRASH***

**[_End theme_]**

They heard that exact noise, they ran out the door to find a giant gate-like thing in the far distance, they could see it all the way in Patch.

"The hell?" Aaron asked

"What's going on?" Raven asked

Aaron looked down and tapped his foot, he sighed.

"Don't know but we need to investigate this, we are the CDS." He said

"Yeah, we should see what's going on." Yang said

Everyone got onto World Runner Omega (which was what Aaron called it) and started to go off to where the gate was.

After a bit of driving, they arrived to see a bunch of people standing at the gate talking about it.

**[_Play _****_Eternal History from _****_Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time_]**

"What is it?" One asked

"I don't know, let's just hope it isn't anything bad." Another said

"Is the Salem Fang involved with this?" Another asked

"Nah bro, couldn't be. Salem Fang couldn't do anything this big." Another said

"Wonder what the Salem Fang's up to? They always talk about reviving this 'Salem'." Another randomly said

Aaron hummed in thought, the large group walked over to where the gate was.

Being at a convenient space where they could stand, he saw birds flying past it, he couldn't even see the top of it.

He knew this area was formerly a space of ocean.

"Interesting, what does it even do?" Arian asked

Aaron walked over to one of the large sides, he brushed his hand against it.

"Ancient yet new, I don't know why but I feel as though this gate might be magic." He said

Suddenly, a large sort of horn sound occurred. That's when the side of the gate filled up with inky blackness, like a portal.

Everyone looked at it in shock and awe, an army then came through the portal. All wearing black armor with some having black capes, large metal weapons that are glowing with energy.

What seemed to be the captain of the army walked forward and took off his helmet, revealing his red eyes and black hair.

His pale skin that seemed normal unless you didn't notice the black lines with a red outline running up his neck.

He had a menacing grin that no one liked to see considering what it might bring.

"Ah, these must be some of the people of this world." He said

Aaron stepped forward with some other people behind him, they seemed to be council members, a man with white hair was among them.

"Oz, what's going on?" Aaron asked

"No idea, but we'll figure it out soon." He said

This is Ozma Ozpin, head of Beacon academy and council member.

He was formerly immortal until he had managed to break the curse placed upon him which Aaron helped by killing Salem.

"You must be some of the heads of this new world, and what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you." He said

"We're here to see if you are a threat or not." A council member said

Aaron kept his weapon ready to be summoned, he knew things could get bad if he's not careful.

"Interesting, well I might as well tell you straight out. We are here to conquer this world." The man said

Everyone gasped, Aaron glared at the man.

"And what makes you think you can?" He asked

"Well, it's clearly obvious you're underarme-"

A ball of fire zoomed past his head, Aaron's hand was glowing orange before he lowered it.

"...I stand corrected, you must be one of their most powerful champions." He said impressed

"No, I'm just some dude who saved the world. Not any of their champions." Aaron said with a small shrug

"Hmm, let's make a deal." The captain said with a sly look on his face

Aaron looked at him wearily, he sighed and nodded.

"Fine, what's the deal?" He asked looking at him with a serious look

"We'll fight to see who's stronger, first who goes down wins." He said

"...Fine, what's on the table?" Aaron asked

Everyone that was in Remnant muttered to themselves while the council and the people who were with Aaron just watched.

"If you win, we give four months time to prepare for war and just to make sure. Our time and your time are synced up." The man said

"...And if you win?" Aaron asked, most likely knowing what it would be

"Simple, we take over your world." The man said

Aaron looked at the council, his eyes telling them 'We have no choice', a council member sighed.

"We accept this deal." He said

"Good, now. Let us set up an arena." The man said

He lifted his hand and a platform made of stone appeared, four black crystals at the edge of the arena.

Aaron jumped up there as did the man, he pulled a sword that looked to be made of metal off his back.

It had energy coursing through it, he pointed it at Aaron.

"Draw your weapon." He said

Aaron glared at him as blue see-through weapons appeared around him, he grabbed the sword and it appeared in his hand.

The sword's blade was blue, the crossguard a pair of white wings, the hilt being a pure black with the pommel being a crystal.

"It seems as though you can use more than one weapon, interesting." He said

"Yeah, I guess it is." Aaron said

**[_Play Genos Sound from One Punch man]_**

The battle began with the man slashing at him, his attack was blocked by Aaron's shield. The man realized that he seemed to have some equipment that would be dangerous, Aaron punched the man and kicked him to the wall of the arena.

He was flung out as the crystals created a barrier that his body was flung into, he got up with a growl.

"You're a lot stro-"

Aaron kicked him up into the air and threw his sword, it went through him doing some damage as he teleported to it.

He then slashed the mysterious man into the ground, the man growled as he looked at Aaron was about to kick him.

"You are making this difficult." He said

He grabbed Aaron's foot and threw him to the wall, he luckily recovered in time and jumped off the wall.

Spinning around with a kick, the man was kicked to the wall. The man growled in anger, he got up and charged energy in his sword.

"Mecha art: Beam slash!" The man said

Aaron summoned his shield and took the attack, he grinned as he transformed a gauntlet he had on his arm.

"Fire beam!" Aaron yelled

A beam made of fire energy hit the man, causing him to stumble. A rocket fist came out of nowhere and hit the man, it returned to Aaron as he walked slowly the man.

"You do realize that magic's a thing right? On top of technology?" He asked

"Now I'm aware, fine. I guess I'll have to use this." He said

He got up and lifted the sword to the sky.

"I summon thee, power of Darkness. Imbue me with the power I need." He said

Darkness came over his body, his body had seemed to transform into something else. After it was done, the lines were gone but his hair was white, the sclera of his eyes turned an inky black while the pupil's of his eyes were a glowing red with black lines in it almost making it seem broken.

His skin was the same pale color as it was earlier, his armor became more jagged and like stone.

"Heh, I doubt you can defeat me in this form." He said

Aaron grinned, his body suddenly transformed all white, shocking the man.

"What the!" The man asked

"This form is one of my most powerful against darkness, it may be not as powerful as it was before. I'd say you wouldn't have a fair chance." Aaron said aiming his transformed sword at him

Aaron ran at him like he was the flash and slashed him into the air, Aaron transformed his sword in guns and shot at him in the air. He then threw his sword at him which came back into his hand, he jumped and summoned a green scythe.

Proceeding to slash at him, he kicked him into the ground. Aaron then landed gracefully, looking at the man's defeated form.

He got up, the darkness transforming him back to normal.

**[_Change theme to _**_**Eternal History from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time**_**]**

"...You were stronger than I thought, that light form caught me off guard." The man said

"Yes, now go back to you're realm and tell your boss not to come back." Aaron said

"Oh we'll be back, but a fact about our realm. Your little 'light' will not work there." The man said

Aaron glared at the man, not understanding what he meant by that.

"What does that mean?" He asked

"You'll find out when this 'war' of ours starts, tick-tock hero. Tick, tock." He said

Aaron growled at him, the man hopped off the arena and walked to his men.

"Men, we must go back and tell our leader that this world is gonna be hard to conquer." The man said

"Yes Malum sir!" They said

They walked back through the portal, Malum looked at Aaron.

"What's your name anyhow?" Malum asked

"Aaron Rose." Aaron said

"...My name is Malum Tenebris. It will be a pleasure defeating you in combat." Malum said

He then went into the portal, Aaron sighed.

**[_End theme_]**

"Geez, another war. It's been four years since the last one." He said annoyed

"Regardless, we must prepare." Ozpin said

Aaron nodded, he was gonna need to get the group back together.

Though they needed to prepare, he had other thoughts.

'Yeah right I'm allowing a war, I'll end this sooner than expected.' Aaron thought

* * *

That's it for the first chapter, I'm doing this more like a movie rather than an anime. Soooo,

I'll see you guys in the Fandom


	2. War Meeting

Time for another chapter of this, I haven't been working on this whole thing all that much but hey!

I've got some things done, and I don't really mean this chapter.

I'm meaning the whole project at this time.

So yeah, that's that.

Let's just get to this already, I've been trying to pad this a little with more explanations, words, and other details to pop it out more.

* * *

It has been a couple weeks since the deal was made between the people of the Dark Realm, and during that time groups had to be gathered from far away. Decisions had to be made, and research had to be conducted.

They agreed to meet today to try to get some plan together before their months were up.

Aaron sighed as he stood in front of the leaders of Remnant, looking at a holographic projection of the world.

**[_Play Sword Art Online Strategy meeting theme_]**

"Okay people, we've got a sort of war on our hands. We've got four months to get ready for this whole thing, during the weeks after the fight that occurred. I've been researching our enemy's portal, some facts about them, and the strategies we could have. So, what should we discuss first?" He asked

"...What are they?" Leonardo asked curiously

"From what I can tell, something that's out of our world and that's saying something considering that magic exists." Aaron said

He then clicked a button, the projection turned into one of the knights that were with Malum.

He gestured to the knight with a very serious look.

"As you can see, this is one of the knights that were with that captain of their's, from what I can tell. Their power runs on this 'Mecha Arts' or something to that nature perhaps it might be dark energy different from what our dark energy is. This is a theory and we don't have anything definitive considering we've only been researching this for a couple weeks now, to say the least, though we do have this besides the name of their world which is the Dark Realm." Aaron said

The knight's armor than became like stone and was more jagged, he looked at everyone in the room with a deathly serious look that was ten times more intense than his previous look.

"They have the power of darkness, which brings me to my next article." Aaron said

He clicked the button again, the projection switched over to a sort of dark gas.

"This is what air is in their dimension." Aaron said gesturing to it

Everyone wasn't... expecting that, they thought it would be something a little more different.

"That's what they breathe?" Ironwood asked

"Yes, that's what it is. Apparently, it contains trace amounts of dark energy which somehow turns into some sort of more powerful oxygen. This might be their power source and what makes them stronger, this is because their captain was so easy to defeat. I realized something, that wasn't him at his strongest. His strongest is a complete mystery to me." Aaron said

He then turned off the projection with a loud sigh, this whole this was starting to frustrate him with the lack of answers.

"We've been researching this for quite a bit now, we've been trying to figure out what it does and what it can do. Though we might not get much considering this all we got with our highest researchers on the job" Aaron said

"...Fine, keep researching this and find a way to defeat them." A council member said

"Of course, I'll head out. You guys try to figure out a back-up plan in case things go wrong, I'll make a plan for the war when we get the research done... among other things" Aaron said

"Alright, you may go now Aaron. And good luck on getting us that plan." Ozpin said

"Don't worry, you can count on me to do this." Aaron said

He then walked out the door, he walked to the World Runner Omega. He proceeded to drive back to the Sky Walker Alpha, knowing he would have to discuss what he was gonna do with the others.

Especially... **THAT **part of his plan of action.

**Later**

Aaron arrived in the docking area of the ship, he walked through the metal halls, footsteps clacking on the oh so familiar metal of the war vessel. He opened the door in the meeting room he and the other main members agreed on.

They made them in order to talk about stuff like this... or have a budget meeting, whatever works for them

"Alright, I'm here, so let's get down to what we need to do." Aaron said

He looked at Team's RWBY and JNPR with a serious look.

"Ruby and Jaune, I need you two and the others to keep an eye on the surrounding area's. Look for anything suspicious, your scrolls will have dark energy readers which work a bit like Geiger counters. They are currently in their Beta phase, so don't overextend them." Aaron said

The two teams nodded as they saw the new app appear on their scrolls.

"Remember, don't overextend them, as I said earlier. They're in the Beta phase, so they might malfunction. Though we are figuring out the kinks and bugs to this very second, it will be updated automatically. And will relay any information gained right back here if needed, along with the most important part. Tell us who we're dealing with. I will not repeat this again, since repeating this twice actually does help with memorization." Aaron said

He then snapped his fingers, remembering something important.

"Also, if you find something suspicious, bring it back and have the researchers examine it. We might get some important info on our enemy and we might be able to recreate their technology with light energy produced by Light Dust that I've produced for stuff like this. Remember that detail, it's important that we have that info on our side to win this 'war' of ours." Aaron said with air quotes around war

The two teams understood this, he then looked at teams PNSR and FENT.

"You two need to keep a close eye out on any area's we've set up, we've got security feeds, alarms, and a whole bunch of other things. You will need to the occasional shift a person to rest in a new invention we've built." Aaron said

He opened a panel on his robot arm and tapped it before a large hologram of a pod-like object came up.

"This is the Intense Rest Machine, if entered, will put a person to sleep for the amount of time needed depending on age. So since you are all around the same age, seventeen to nineteen minutes shifts. Meaning that you've got a full seven to nine hours of sleep in that time, we would make it lower but that would have a chance of putting someone into a coma." Aaron said

The team that needed sleep blinked a this a little, he sighed slightly annoyed.

"No, the pod will not have a chance of doing that in this stage. The percentile would go up every time we go down a second." Aaron said

The team that needed nodded and muttered in understanding while the other two teams looked at him confused.

"Wouldn't we be able to do this ourselves?" Penny asked

"Good question and the answer is that you might get hacked. While we have installed you with enough firewalls and powerful fully developed anti-virus programs that even the best hackers in existence wouldn't stand a chance, we don't want to take a chance with not having a human approach. Not making the same mistake as Ironwood did with those previous Paladins." Aaron said

Turns out the Paladins could get easily hacked, could be destroyed easily, weapons weren't good, the movement was waaaayyyy too slow even for something of its caliber among many, many more issues.

The whole thing was nearly scrapped if Aaron hadn't repurposed them to do things that aren't really for combat, in fact, he was able to make better combat droids then Ironwood ever did.

Even among all the projects that he was doing currently.

"That makes sense, we'll be right on it boss." Wakka said giving a small salute

Aaron shook his head and chuckled.

"You do that, now. As for everyone else, you need to assign yourselves to the proper research districts you align with best. You need to help us with the research, fighting will be commenced later when the months are up before any arguments are to arise. So are we clear?" He said

Everyone else nodded, Aaron then sighed heavily.

"As for me, I'm gonna do some spy work. Sneak into the other world and see what's going on." He said

Everyone looked at Aaron shocked before Ruby stood up.

"You can't do that, you might die if your caught!" Ruby said concerned

She got up and held onto Aaron tightly, very afraid look on her face. After what happened between him and Salem before unlocking those new forms, she had the fear that he might die again in this war, though unlike last time, this time...

This time it might be for good and that's very scary.

Aaron noticed this and sighed with a confident grin, which reassured her a little.

"Don't worry, I'll keep myself hidden and make sure that I don't get caught. Just in case, I'll care a couple of bits of pure oxygen with the right amount of light so I don't die. I'll even make sure to wear black and hide my face to make sure they don't know who I am. I'll be fine... really." He said

Ruby looked at him in silence, the two have a staredown. Blue meeting silver, having a silent argument of some kind. She sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Alright but please... don't get yourself killed." Ruby said

Aaron kissed her cheek after teleporting over there, he then teleported back to his spot after saying this.

"I won't, and that's a promise." He said

Aaron walked out the door, his clothes changing to black as he got onto the World Runner Omega. He turned it on and typed in the coordinates of where the portal was, he nodded to himself.

Knowing what he was about to do.

He can't turn back now.

**Later... again**

**[Change theme to Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bridge to Tower]**

Aaron got out of the World Runner Omega with a sigh, he lifted his hood, his face turning black. Only leaving two eerie blue dots for eyes, he nodded as he equipped the breathing mask.

"Seems as though I'm gonna be gone for a bit... guess I'll have to get used to seeing nothing but dark skies for four months." Aaron said to himself

He walked into the portal, finding himself in a darkened landscape, tall black buildings that were nondescript in features. People wearing black, having the same pale skin as before but with less black lines, they had black hair and no other colors.

It's raining at this time, puddles were on the ground as they lightly splashed due to the footsteps of other people

Aaron nodded as he walked into a crowd of people going the same direction, he knew he needed to blend in.

He had a plan formed in his head, it goes like this.

1) Look for a good place to hideout for a bit, maybe an old warehouse considering how this world works

2) Spy on the enemy, try to find a way to their leader and kill them either during or before the way.

3) Find a weakness for them, he might not get out easily after killing their leader

4) Get back to Remnant and destroy the portal

5) Profit

Though this plan might not work he'll do his damndest to get it done, he's called a hero for a reason after all.

Though this time, this plan, this strategy, this way of winning the war that he wants no part of at all.

**Can and will take much longer then what he's done in the past up to this point.**

**[_End theme_]**

* * *

So this is the actual first chapter, hope ya liked it at least.

Took me a bit to get it done but hey, did my best.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

(Note: I'm still sorry this isn't the sequel, I had an idea for this and figure... why not do something like this? Considering there are other things on the way relating to this kind of concept, I do hope you like it, I know I'm not the best at this sort of thing yet. But I won't stop improving... thank you for reading this.)


	3. Conversations and Mysteries

HELLO AGAIN MY GOOD READERS!

Let's see what the rest of the crew is up to and then get to Aaron and his antics in the Dark Empire.

You know, just some stuff that's going on outside of being in an area that's filled with an army hellbent on conquering other realms and enslaving people among other things.

Yes, that will be explored next chapter and put into detail.

You know... the usual thing I do, also plot details among other things.

Also, no music this chapter since... it's not needed, think of your own music when reading this.

* * *

Ruby is sitting on a log nearby her best female friend with a sigh, she seemed a bit down and Weiss noticed this. It's been like this for two weeks, Ruby hasn't exactly... been energetic either, in fact, she sleeps in a bit more than usual.

It's... concerning, to say the least.

It was agreed that Weiss would talk to her about it considering they are basically best friends at this point.

The others would work while the two talked.

Leading us to now.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Weiss asked a bit concerned

"It's just... me and Aaron's future as a married couple has been on my mind a lot." Ruby said concerned

"What's been on your mind about that? Didn't Aaron say he was always going to love and support you while being able to help you along the way, you know... as he puts it, typical husband stuff?" Weiss asked

"I just... want... _*sigh*_ I want to start a family with him." Ruby said softly

Weiss blinked slightly at this before sighing, she then looks forward.

"And you're afraid to tell him, aren't you?" She asked closing her eyes

Ruby stiffens at what Weiss said before relaxing slightly with a grin.

"Right on the nose, I don't want to bother him about it because... what if he doesn't want to have a kid? Or... what if we're bad parents?" She asked with a worried face

Weiss then looks at Ruby with a wide grin.

"...I'm not going to lie, you'd do pretty well as a parent. Aaron especially, he always says he can make time for you if you ask. What's to say he won't make time when you two have a kid? You two are... well, open with each other for the most part. I'm actually considering asking Arian the same thing, the reason I don't want to tell him is... well, this. I was actually going to do it during our visit with your family." She said leaning back slightly

"Ah, that isn't going to work out with... all of this happening." Ruby said gesturing to where they are

"I'm still going to tell him after all of this is over, you should tell Aaron. I'd think... it would be for the best, as your 'hubby' always says 'Go for it, the only worst thing that can happen is a no, so don't be afraid to do it.'." Weiss said

Ruby smiled at her friend and teammates advice, she really does know how to cheer her up.

"You know, I'm actually glad we're friends. Had we never been friends, I don't think I'd tell anyone this. Especially Yang." She said

"Another reason why I'm glad to have gotten away from Jacque and Whitley. Mother is happy to see me and Arian run the company with Vic, even Aaron's helping to make us have time for each other." Weiss said

"Yeah... hey, do you ever think about... what would happen if Aaron never defeated Salem or... existed at all?" Ruby asked

"Eh, we'd probably still be trying to fight Salem. She may have been immortal but Aaron's proven to be a badass time and time again. Especially after Jacque tried to make a new company even though he was legally not allowed to after what happened with his previous company aka MY company or rather... my family's company since he married into it." Weiss said

Ruby chuckled at her friend's sentence, she then sighed.

"Weiss... I'm glad I can talk to you about stuff like this, I can't with Blake or Yang. Not even Jaune, he may be a best friend but you know... he's a-"

"Bit of a dunce sometimes? Or rather because he's a guy?" Weiss asked

"Actually, both if I'm gonna be brutally honest. Blake's anti-social sometimes, Yang is... way too explosive in her approach even after all this time. You're actually... very mature about this." Ruby said

"What are you? Trying to ask me out on a date?" Weiss asked with a teasing grin

"Hey, can't a girl compliment another girl?" Ruby said with a shrug and a grin

"Sounds like something Aaron would normally say... but for the reverse." Weiss said

"Oh, he actually does that a lot." Ruby said with a very wide grin

The two chuckle over it, its moments like these that make life worth living.

**Meanwhile with the other members of Team RWBY**

Blake and Yang are currently looking around the area holding out their scrolls, allowing Ruby and Weiss to rest since they did for seven hours earlier.

Yang then sighs LOUDLY and TIREDLY.

"You know, all of this is insane and yet... it's completely second hand at this point." She said

"Adventures like these are what makes life worth living sometimes, I may not exactly... enjoy them sometimes but it gives me something to do other than paperwork." Blake said with a small shrug

"Yeah, I forgot that your head of the Grey Fang. I heard that some old White Fang members that survived are forming some sort of... new version, Salem Fang or something. Aaron mentioned it once." Yang said

"Strange that it might include the name of our enemy... do you think they actually might do something relating to Salem?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow

"Probably, but that's a pretty low chance if I'm going, to be honest, it might not even happen." Yang said with a small shrug

"Eh, you might be right." Blake said with a small smile

They continued to look around the area, making idle chatter during the whole event.

The usual thing when these two are doing things together.

**With Team JNPR**

The four were looking around the area, Jaune was looking at the gauge on his scroll with a small sigh.

Nothing yet, good but he was hoping for something to report back with at least.

Get something going somewhat

"I'm starting to think that we're not going to get much action until the months are up." Nora said looking around in the tree's

"Better to have peace then be in constant turmoil." Ren said pushing some pushes aside

"Yeah... I'd think it'd kind of be nice to be home... relaxing, eating food, watching movies, maybe a nap. But hey, some excitement is nice." Jaune said moving a tree branch aside

"And we are doing something important... despite the fact that Aaron is in another dimension trying to find out our enemies weakness and possibly kill their leader. And the reason I say that is because it sounds like a thing he would do." Pyrrha said looking through some data

"No arguments there." Jaune said with a chuckle

He then got a small reading, Jaune raised an eyebrow and walked forward as the counter got stronger. He then found an arrow made of darkness in the ground, his eyes widened.

Jaune then looked at his group.

"Found something, call the researchers and have them get it." He said gesturing them over

"Why's that?" Nora asked looking at it

Jaune remembered an important detail put in the personal file they were given before leaving.

"The files we were given said that touching stuff like this in an improper way might corrupt us and... well, do something that no one wouldn't like. So if we're not wanting to essentially become Dark Zombies. We're not touching this." He said

"Oh... that makes a lot of sense." Nora said

She then sat down as did the others while Jaune called for researchers to get it.

**Later**

A team of robotic researchers were looking over the Dark Arrow, Human and Faunas Researchers alike along with the RVB Androids were looking at the data they were transmitting wirelessly.

"Huh, so this arrow of Darkness seems to hold special properties. If fired into someone, there's a chance to turn them into a Dark Zombie but... there's also a chance that they might be able to gain special abilities. Our orders were to try to recreate stuff like this... is it a good idea?" A Researcher said

"Listen, Aaron gave the orders to do this. He knows what he's doing, let's not doubt him now." Sarge said

"Sir, with all due respect. We're talking about the same person who told us to create technology for sports, should we really listen to him?" A Researcher asked

"If you want to get shot into the ocean, then go against him but if you want to live. Then I'd suggest listening or maybe you'd like to be shot by my shotgun or the Grifshot... or Tucker's Laser Sword?" Sarge asked

The Researcher gulped loudly.

"B-but isn't that illegal?" He asked afriad

"Actually, the council gave us permission to shoot people who are wanting to against the word of wise relating to Aaron. Some people actually did go against him a while back with lots of important documents. Documents relating to his psychological weaknesses, little did they know. They didn't read the most important sentence." Washington said

"Wh-what was that sentence... I might ask?" The Researcher asked a bit curious and terrified at the same time

"Don't bring up his father's death in a bad light... it was a blood bath, the council made this rule because they knew what kind of things might happen if people had those documents. In fact, that's the reason why most of the researchers here aren't Human or Faunas. It's to make sure that they don't try to release stuff, remember all the security measures taken during your interview, first day, and all the other days afterward?" Washinton asked in a deathly serious tone

"O-oh... understood sir." The Researcher said with a nod

"Good, now get to work. We'll be mentioning this to the council and Aaron after all of this is over, let's hope the worst doesn't happen. Shall we?" Washington asked

"Y-yes sir!" The Researcher said saluting

Sarge and Washington then left, Washington didn't like doing that but he knew that if they didn't keep them in line.

All hell would break loose on the ship and all of Remnant.

And that wouldn't be good, now would it?

* * *

Now, this does make it sound like Aaron's being a bit of a bad guy, I do want to portray the persona that while he may be nice. He isn't exactly against killing a few people that might go against him.

Think about it, what would happen if a Researcher didn't do what he said and built something that might kill people that AREN'T the intended target of what his company deals with?

Imagine all the innocents dying because of one researcher's desire to kill?

Sometimes, you've gotta play a bit of the bad guy in order to make sure other's don't die.

One life for a million more as they say.

So that's my reasoning for why I included this, it is for the best that some people don't exactly get to live. I mean... isn't that reality in a way?

Not everyone is a good person and thus, should be taken with somewhat of a grain of salt.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

(Also, do you like a slightly darker Aaron? I might actually do that more if you guys like it.)


	4. Stealth misson

Let's see what's going on in the Dark Realm currently, since that's still a plot device and all that.

Sort of... you'll see what I mean soon.

* * *

**[_Play Beneath the Mask from Persona 5_]**

Aaron is sitting in an old abandoned clock tower, it doesn't even work anymore and nobody even goes into it, so free dark real estate.

In the month he's been here, he's learned a few things... or at least as much as he could. He can't get more interesting information that easily without an ID, meaning that he has to sneak into a library to get base information.

He know that time used to work differently but the reason for that is due to the dimension being on some sort of... level outside of others allowing it easy access to others near it.

It has only conquered two others which are very basic in structure. One is a futuristic landscape and the other is a Medival landscape, both were conquered with ease considering their military might (from what they've told).

As it turns out, Remnant was the one that wasn't conquered so easily from some newspapers he's read, meaning that he doesn't have that much time until they probably do succeed. What did he get himself into? No idea but he's gonna stop it.

Another fact he learned from just being there for a couple days was that it never stops raining, though the average is light rain as it does nothing (Aaron's walked around and not had wet clothing meaning that it either has no effect or he dries really quickly), if it gets slightly heavier it rains. It gets heavy, its a storm.

Point is, it has a difference and its extremely weird.

He learned that Malum is actually a huge political figure, while they had a king, they still voted. Strange but nothing too out there, everyone liked Malum oddly enough. They never understood why he covered his birthmarks but they liked him nonetheless.

Which brought up a few questions considering he found out that people can know when Mecha Arts are activated by seeing the lines on their neck.

Regardless of the strange information, he did find the castle where the king is and found a crack that he could go through, he'll have to go at nighttime... which is in an hour. Meaning he has some time to kill during that.

He , technically, does have the time since he doesn't need to eat or sleep thanks to The Gamer along with insomnia (PTSD sucks). He enjoys doing those two activities nonetheless, he sighs to himself as he lays back in his small cloth bed.

What? He had to make do.

"This is gonna be hard to do... isn't it?" Aaron asked himself

He checked the time, he still has fifty more minutes to go. He's been thinking this over for ten minutes now.

**Later that night**

**[_Change theme to Get up Get out there Instrumental from Persona 5]_**

At a castle, there are two guards standing outside. They had nothing else to do, so they were talking about various things.

"Hey Andri, do you think someone's gotten into our realm yet from that Remnant place?" The first guard asked

"For fuck's sake, no Delano. It'd be stupid to do that considering Light related powers don't work that well here." Andri said

"Well, don't you think the King would be made about the failed attempt Malum did?" Delano asked

"Like you know anything about King Black, he only has Malum as a messenger to tell the people what's going on. You really think that he'd get made over a failed attempt at conquering?" Andri said

"But... we don't know anything about him like you said, who's to say he wouldn't get angry about it. Nobody has seen him ever since the decree was made that he would be left alone until he's ready to see people." Delano said

"...Good point and all but shut up, we still have to look out for any Rebellion Members, they've been trying to get in here for the past two months." Andri said

Aaron meanwhile was on a nearby ledge as he heard all of that, he mentally sighed.

'Didn't think their King wouldn't talk to them, why is that? And why Malum as a messenger? What is going on in this realm?' He thought to himself

He sneaked across the ledge and found the crack, he learned a technique from Ruby when he uses a skill he learned called Shatter.

Aaron turned into shards and went through the crack, leaving no trace of his presence.

**Inside the castle**

Aaron's shards flew in through a crack and reformed behind a potted plant, he turned invisible and snuck out from behind the plant. He slowly sneaked across the area, avoid guards despite being invisible.

He then found himself near the throne room, there were two guards.

'Two guards at a throne room? Makes a lot of sense, I do have a good distraction.' Aaron thought to himself

He focused his magic and made a clone across the hallway, it was also invisible.

'Alright, listen. You need to make a sound and that's it, make it subtle enough for them to look for it. Disappear afterward, got that?' Aaron relayed mentally

'Got it boss.' The cloned thought back

Aaron heard the sound of a coin being dropped, yep... that is subtle, points for that. Points off for unoriginality though.

Regardless, the two guards went away to investigate which meant it did indeed work. They fell for the oldest trick in the spy book, the coin sound trick. Aaron shattered himself and went through the door, reforming soon after.

**[_End theme_]**

He soundproofed the area in case the King tried to make a noise, Aaron walked forward through the large hallway.

It was silent, very silent, it's eerie almost but not as eerie as Salem's Castle was.

He then found himself in front of... an old man with long grey hair, wearing a dark crown, he had a long black cloth as his only piece of clothing and he was strapped to a giant machine.

Aaron... was not sure how to feel about this, he revealed himself to the king.

"Are you King Black?" He asked

The King raised his head and... smiled?

**[_Play Animal Crossing Town Hall theme (it fits)_]**

"Ah yes, hello there child. Would you like some candy?" He asked in a kind and gentle voice (Albeit hoarse)

That... threw Aaron for a huge loop, out off the things he was expecting to hear. That was probably not even on the list... he didn't see that coming. This was what people would call a huge plot twist, and it is.

Man, this becomes more and more like an anime for the hero of Remnant.

"Ummm, no thanks... okay, why are you so nice?" Aaron asked

"...I don't understand what you mean my child?" King Black asked

Aaron lowered his hood, looking at the man with a very confused look.

"I mean... I was expecting some big guy with a giant sword, wearing some dark armor with a sort of... a warlord aesthetic not some... old man that's really nice. It's appreciated but... it's VERY confusing." He said

"You are actually the first person to see me in a long time, Malum said people were always busy to visit me. I'm so glad that you're not busy, I'd shake your hand but... well I'm strapped to a giant machine!" The King said with a chuckle

Aaron... actually smiled a little at this.

"And here I thought that you were some evil guy, man... wait, so do you even know about the war declaration?" He asked

**[_Change theme to _****_Courtroom Lobby music (The First Prelude) from _****_Phoenix Wright Ace Attorny_]**

The King looked at Aaron shocked.

"Wait... War was declared? I never gave that order." King Black said

"And you don't know about the two other realms being conquered?" Aaron asked

"That happened? I was told they joined our kingdom peacefully." King Black said

"...I'm starting to think that-"

"Malum was lying to me? I figured that out as soon as you mentioned that last part... I'm shocked he would do this." King Black said

"Well your majesty, that's what's been going on... wait, so why are you strapped to this machine anyways?" Aaron asked

"Ah, simple. I was struck with an illness a long time ago, my best alchemists strapped me to this machine so I may rule until I can deem a worthy heir to take my place. Sadly, that has not happened. I wanted to people to visit, that way I can tell their might and will and see if they were truly worthy to be king. But seven hundred years ago, that stopped after Malum became head of the guard. He told me everyone was too busy trying to get themselves ready to prove themselves or were too busy trying to keep things running in the kingdom... it got lonely after the first hundred years but I got used to it soon. I barely need to speak at all... it's saddening that I'm alone but Malum kept me company at least. Oh how we played chess. I've beaten him over twelve million times." King Black said

"Wow... that's actually kind of sad and not really that simple if you look at it hard enough... cool that you're good at chess. Wait, I've got an idea." Aaron said, taking out a notebook and pen

He wrote something down and nodded.

"Okay, so I have a new plan. I was originally going to kill you because I thought you were evil." Aaron began

"That's understandable, I haven't gotten a word in edgewise to say the contrary... till now." King Black said annoyed

"Right, if I can construct a cure to get rid of your disease. Then you'd be able to continue to rule till we find you a worthy heir and you can die in peace." Aaron continued

"My, such a young man being casual with death." King Black said

"I've died literally twice, I know what the afterlife is like and it's not that bad actually. Death's a cool guy once you get to know him... I think, really I've met him once in this form." Aaron said

King Black looked at him a bit shocked and confused.

"...What?" He asked confused

"Don't overthink it or really think about it, save time actually. Anyways, back to the topic at hand. After we cure you, you can tell the people that you're actually against the war and Malum's been manipulating them." Aaron said

"What if they th-"

"That you've been mind-controlled, here's the best part. We'll have other people in on this to back me up, I've heard of a group of Rebels that might help, they'll be more than willing to stop Malum and his crazy power spree once and for all." Aaron said

King Black thought the plan over and grinned, this actually might work.

"...This is brilliant, you are a bright young man." He said

"Thanks, I actually don't get it all that often anymore... except from Sun, that guy's just impressed by the genetically enhanced banana farm. So we have to get this done before the months are up, we only have three left till the war starts." Aaron said

"Oh my, take some of my blood. It'll help you in curing this dreadful disease, usual king of thing.." King Black said

Aaron got out a syringe, put in King's thin arm, took some black blood out and then healed the small wound.

"I won't mention this to anyone, now go and save me young hero." King Black said

"Call me Aaron your majesty, I'm not exactly into being called hero all the time." Aaron said

"And call me Morris, I feel that would be right to do. I may be a king but I'm also a friend to those who need it." Morris said

"...You are really nice, you know that?" Aaron asked

"I am a King after all, and as King. I have to treat others with respect, regardless of the position." Morris said

Aaron then teleported out after lifting his hood, leaving the king alone.

**[_End theme_]**

He sighed and leaned back a bit.

"I do hope this war doesn't happen." Morris said

**Back at the Clocktower**

Aaron jumped through his window and arrived in his small room, he brushed himself off.

"Well that was fun, now to find the Rebe-"

"FREEZE!" He heard

That's when four people burst into the room, wearing black clothing with white headbands. They all had guns in their hands and were aiming it at Aaron.

**[_Play Phoenix Wright Cross-Examination theme_]**

"...Are you the guards or-"

"We're the Rebellion, now shut up scum!" One of them said

"Ah, just the people I was looking for." Aaron said

"I SAID SHUT UP SC-"

"Stop right there soldier." A new person said

Walking forward was a young man with short cut spiky black hair, he had a white headband armor and wore black pieces of metal. He had a gun to his side and a sword on his back.

"You were looking for us?" The man asked

"Yes, you see. I'm not from around here." Aaron said

He lowered his hood revealing his face, he had a grin on his face as they were shocked.

"Name's Aaron Thompson, a hero of Remnant and soon to be the hero of your realm." Aaron said

"Yo-you snuck into our realm?" The leader said shocked

"Yes, I was here to kill the King and end the war before it even started but... plans changed. I found out something you'd LOVE to hear." Aaron said

"...Why should we-"

"We'll hear you out." The leader said

**[_Play Suspenseful background Music_]**

Aaron grinned even wider, he knew that book Yang gave him would work. If only she used it more often, she may be older but she does get into trouble from time to time.

"First off, your king had no idea about this war, the rebellion, or even the previous realms conquered... I told him about it." He said

"Wait, you snuck into the palace? Without being detected?" The Leader asked

"If your me, you can practically do anything. My powers are somewhat limited here, teleportation's harder and I can't use my attacks that well. It'll only get worse as I'm here, meaning that I wanted to get this done in a short time span. I didn't want to risk seeing what your army can do, it may be my world's doom in the end." Aaron said

The others lowered their guns, meaning they trust him now. A clear sign of any sort of show, anime, book, and other forms of story-telling media. Sure it sounds cliche but hey, that cliche is needed here.

"...Interesting, so you're more powerful than we thought, tell me... what's your plan here?" The Leader asked

"After talking with the King, I offered to cure him of his illness. He stops the war and nothing bad would happen, I even offered to help him find an heir so he can finally die in peace. He's been alive for a long time now and I think he'd like to stop living the way he has been for a while now." Aaron explained

"I see... and why did you need us?" The Leader asked a bit curious about his intentions

"Simple, you help me stop Malum from saying that the king's been mind-controlled. All you have to do is show evidence that he's been lying about what the King has been saying and has been calling the shots for his own desires for a while." Aaron said

"...We have an entire stockpile of evidence from spies within the castle, security tapes we stole, and a lot of other things. We even set up camera's in there a while back." The Leader said

"So we're in agreement, I help you... what is it that you want?" Aaron asked

The group looked at each other

"We want to free the kingdom from Malum and the King... or rather just Malum now." The Leader said with a growl

"Ah, I help you free the kingdom and you help me stop a war. Deal?" Aaron asked

"I accepted it the moment you told me that we can free this place basically." The Leader said

Aaron grinned, things worked out in his favor.

**[_End theme_]**

"Okay then, thank you...?" He said

"My name is Nigel Onyx the third, call me Nyx." The Leader said

"Thank you Nyx, now... I'm going back home to tell the others this revelation. It'll take me a month to get back to my world and a month to get back here. Meaning that we'll have a month left to stop this. I can make it half a month with my teleportation, though the other half's will be dedicated to making the cure. But it shouldn't take that long, now should it?" Aaron said

"I thank you again Sir Aaron, now get back home and help save us already." Nyx said

Aaron grinned one last time as he started to teleport in a blue flash.

"Your welcome." Was the last thing heard

Nyx... grinned himself, he's happy about this turn out if that wasn't obvious.

"I think things are gonna go swimmingly from here on out." He said

He and the Rebel soldiers then left, knowing they were probably going to be saved.

* * *

I know this sounds a bit OP for Aaron to do but... this is literally a simple thing he can do, after all. He can charm some people well enough with words after being in politics long enough (council, remember?) and he's damn well smart enough to make a cure and stop a war.

And this wasn't supposed to be anything TOO life-changing, just something new to add to the story.

I think you'll like this new addition.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. Freaking out!

Time to see a romantic connection that's kind of realistic to occur.

Also, this might be a bit shorter by a small margin but hey, I've been meaning to get this done for a while.

* * *

At the portal, there was nothing until Aaron jumped through. He looked around with a smile.

"Huh, you know. I'd never thought I'd miss seeing colors that weren't grey and blacks again but here I am." He said

Aaron felt his powers go back to full, he then teleported away from the area, knowing he barely has any time before he can get back.

**Later**

Aaron was in the research area, Sarge and Washington saw him and were shocked. They haven't seen him in a bit and he just teleported onto the ship, which must have taken a lot of mana.

Aaron drinks from a large mana potion he brought, after drinking it he puts the bottle away.

"Aaron? Your back? You've been on for a month and a hal-"

"No time, analyze this blood right now. Find the virus in it, make a cure, we don't have that much time." Aaron said throwing them the syringe

Washington caught it before looking at him very confused, why did he give them a syringe? Questions for later.

"...We have ti-"

"Listen, I want to get this as soon as possible so I can get back there, cure the King that way we can stop this war before it even occurs. I know there's a long story I'm going to have to tell, I'll tell it later. GET THIS DONE, NOW!" Aaron said

This got them a bit concerned, they've never seen him act like this before

"Geez, slow down, take a breathe-"

"Sarge, I swear, if you don't put this into the centrifuge and get that virus analyzed that way I have a cure for it. I WILL DISASSEMBLE YOU AND PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER AGAIN IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE AND MAKE SURE YOUR AWAKE FOR ALL OF IT!" Aaron said

"...For the first time in my life... I'm terrified. I'll just get this done now." Sarge said

He took the syringe from Washington, walked over to a machine, put it into the machine, it separated the blood in one vial with a green liquid in another vial.

Sarge took the vial and put it into another machine, after that he looked at Aaron.

"It'll be done in an hour." He said simply

"Huh, thought it would be longer... oh well." Aaron said with a shrug

"Okay, now can you explain what's going on, you've been in hysterics since you've gotten back." Washington said

Aaron looked at him blankly and then sighed while bridging his nose.

"...Fine." He said

**One hour-long explanation later**

"And that's what's been going on thus far." Aaron said

"...Huh, didn't think that could happen." Sarge said

"Yep, now hand me the cure so I can end this war already." Aaron said

Sarge handed him the cure, that's when they heard-

"AARON!"

They turned around to see Ruby and Aaron sighed.

"I know I just got back and all but listen Ruby. I've got to head out soon, I know you've missed me and I know I'm an idiot for leaving for a month and a half and about to leave again bu-"

"I don't care about that... listen, I... want to ask you something important." Ruby said

This made him raise an eyebrow, what does she want to ask?

"...Alright, shoot away." Aaron said

Ruby looked down with a red face and mumbled something.

"What?" Aaron asked

"I said... do you want to..." She trailed off

"Can you please say it louder." Aaron said softly

"...After all of this is over... do you want to... start a..." Ruby trailed off again

"Please tell me it Ruby, if it's not important. You don't have to ask." Aaron said with a warm smile

"No, no. It is important, I want to... start a... family with you." Ruby said, twiddling her fingers

Aaron looked at her calmly before taking in what she said, his face turned a bit red.

"O-oh... Listen Ruby... are you wanting this?" He asked

"What?" Ruby asked confused

"I mean. I don't know if I'm going to be a good dad or if we'll do well, I was thinking about it before and never said anything out of the fear of-"

"You saying no?" Ruby finished

Aaron was shocked that she knew what he was going to finish with.

"...Yes." He said in a soft voice

"That's what I've been afraid of also." Ruby said looking at him with a soft look

She smiled at Aaron whom was... shocked, she was afraid of the same thing happening also?

What a twist on his part.

"...Huh... okay, let's do it then. After I end this war." He said with a grin

"Wait, how?" Ruby asked confused

"Curing a king that isn't evil, I'll tell you about it later." Aaron said

"...Go save the world hubby, if what you said means anything. You've already got this in the bag." Ruby said

Aaron kissed her deeply on the lips and teleported away, she smiled with a blush.

"What a goober." Ruby said happily

"Wait, you've guys both been wanting a kid for a while?" Sarge asked

"Yeah." Ruby said simply

"...Awesome, you'll be great parents, I just know it." Sarge said proudly

Ruby then left the room after that, Washington meanwhile was hunched over in a corner.

"Why do so many things happen at once, first a war, then Aaron coming back, and now what Ruby just said." He said

"Hey, we don't have time to relax. We have to tell the others about Aaron's plan, that way we don't kill our new allies when they come in." Sarge said

Washington sighed and got up, the two walked out of the room soon after.

* * *

I know I made this a bit quick but hey, this wasn't exactly going to be a long one.

It's more like... a sequence of events going in a quick order.

In fact, we've only got three more chapters before this is over.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. Life does change in the end

Time to start reaching the end of this little story considering we don't have much left to go over.

* * *

**[_Play Life will change instrumental from Persona Q2_]**

Aaron was currently running through the streets being chased by guards with his hood down, they started chasing him about two hours ago.

When he got back nearly half a month ago, the Rebellion got filled in on Aaron's plan and have been helping him get there.

They've been stopping soldiers from seeing up until now, they are going out with a bang.

"Stop right there criminal!" A guard said

"Fuck that, I'mma stop this war once and for all!" Aaron yelled out

"You aren't killing the king!" Another guard said

They have been told a lie that Aaron would try to kill the king at any time, that's why there were so many guards on the streets, it was to make sure that he couldn't have even an inkling of a chance of getting to the king.

An arrow flew by Aaron's head soon after which missed, he then grinned.

"Looks like you forgot one thing about me." He said

Aaron summoned Vita's Sky in a laser cannon form, it was a last resort thing for big groups. He turned around with a small jump and maintained air time as he charged the cannon.

"I've got a gun motherfucker, FIRE!" He yelled

The cannon then fired and destroyed the group, sending them off with new guards taking their place soon after. This caused Aaron to groan loudly, this kind of situation annoyed him. Defeat one group and another shows up.

But it is safe that it looks like that plan they had was failing considering Aaron's now approaching the castle, he sensed the guards were getting closer and crushed a card in his hand.

"Senshi Raion!" He yelled out

A glowing golden knight then appeared behind him and punched the ground causing a wall made of stone to block them, the knight disappeared soon after.

"Thank you Earth Wall Skill." Aaron said to himself

He then saw guards at the front gate, ready to stop them.

"Stop right now, there criminal, there is no way to get past us." A guard said

but there was one thing they didn't account for, he can jump.

Aaron then double jumped over them, arriving at the other side at the gate as he broke a card. Summon a skeleton in a red cloak with a red scythe.

"Rose Reaper!" He yelled

The reaper swung his scythe and caused a giant wall of steel thorns to block off the path, Aaron nodded as he ran inside the castle.

**Inside the castle**

He was running through at the highest speed possible, many guards tried to stop him but were all frozen by a simple Blizzard spell. Turns out they can't handle the cold that well, meaning a very low tier spell would stop them.

He had time to figure this out as you can see, Aaron made it to the throne room in time and ran in to see Morris sitting there with an expecting and, surprisingly enough, amused smile.

"I see you've made it with time to spare." Morris said

"Eh, I do my best. Thought the cure making process would take longer, didn't think they actually tried to keep that up." Aaron said

He took out the syringe and injected into Morris, said king felt stronger and took the many needles that were keeping him alive out of his body. He got up slowly, looking at Aaron with a grin.

"Thank you, my boy. Now I shall speak to my people and this war will be stopped." Morris said

They heard the door behind them, Aaron looked to see a very pissed off, fully powered up, and sword-wielding Malum.

**[_Play Battle with Magus from Chrono Trigger]_**

His hair was much longer, his eyes were more demonic as fangs stuck out from his lip, dark red smoke came off his body, the sword was glowing like magma but the glowing parts were more of a blood-red color than orange. The lines were practically covering his face as his body was more muscular and beast-like in appearance, the armor not covering his chest but just his legs.

This would make any normal person afraid... but is Aaron normal?

Nope, but he doesn't know that.

"**You**." Malum said

"Oh hey, Malum. Just cured the king and found out your little plan, probably gonna expose it. Usual stuff." Aaron said

"**You are not going to mess my plan up I won't allow it.** **My plan was af****ter the war started, I was going to try to achieve a peace talk to end it which would activate the second part of my plan. I was going to assassinate him and pin it on _you_. Then I'd get the power of the public on both sides, causing an outcry for this war to end. You'd be executed, I'd conquer this realm after killing your bosses and then finally be the strongest in dimensions. I would finally be able to activate the final part of my plan**." Malum explained

"And what is this final part?" Aaron asked with a knowing grin

Morris was confused but then he realized something which made him grin.

"**I'd go out and conquer every other universe, then when I get bored. Kill everything in a massive bloodbath that no one could stop, not even the strongest could stand against me**." Malum said

"And what about the kingdom? What about them?" Aaron asked

"**Please these peasants would never do anything, those knights that I've trained over the years, those people I've talked to? All of it was just a ploy to get them to fall in love with me, I threw in a few patriotic words, added some dramatic pauses, and they just ate it all up. But what you should care, you'll die anyway**." Malum explained

Aaron grinned, he then lifted up a remote.

"Really? I guess you should care." He said

Aaron then made a small holographic screen showing Malum in front of him with the words 'LIVE' in the lower right corner, the red dot was beeping. This confused the captain until he realized what's going on.

"Cause everyone knows now, I've researched how your Mecha Arts work. The way to access them is different, the requirements can be something as simple as drinking water or snapping fingers. Yours, however, was a mystery until it hit me. You acted as a politician that can be trusted from what people said, you've acted like the good guy but... people say those black lines on your neck are 'birthmarks' normally but I don't think that was the case." He explained

"**What are you saying?**" Malum asked

"What I'm saying is that 'birthmark' of yours, is just your power constantly active." Aaron said

Malum's fangs started to disappear as his body shrunk, the lines disappeared also as his hair turned black and short again. After a bit, all that was left of Malum was basically skin and bones. The armor fell off just revealing him in grey underwear.

"What!?" Malum asked angrily with a squeaky voice

**[_Stop Music (With audible record scratch)_]**

Silence for a moment before Morris and Aaron started to burst out laughing which confused the former beastly captain.

**[_Play Saturn Valley theme from Earthbound_]**

"What are you laughing about?" Malum asked angrily in the same voice

"Holy shit, that's your voice? That's kind of funny actually." Aaron said laughing still

"Oh you son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" Malum said

Aaron kept laughing as the captain started to hit him, doing nothing at all. After a bit the laughter died down, he picked up Malum by the scruff of his neck.

"Wow, you were just this big bad dude but without your power. You're a shrimp, how old are you?" Aaron asked

"I'm seventeen you fuck!" Malum said angrily

"I thought you were thirty or something but no, you're just a squeaky teenager with no muscle, man your requirement for using your power rely's on people LIKING you? What a terrible power source, that's just... ironic considering I would try to be liked in the past, I'm past that now as an adult since I have a wife and friends." Aaron said

"Why you!" Malum yelled angrily

Aaron set him down as he started to punch him again, he looked at Morris.

"You know, I thought something worse would happen but nah, this." He said

Aaron then looked back at Malum who was still punching him.

"This is just easy." He said

**Meanwhile**

Everyone is currently watching the event laughing, even the people who were enslaved.

"This whole time, Malum was this big bad guy and then after we stopped liking him. He just turned into a shrimp, that's just hilarious!" A woman said

"Yeah, that's just sad. Like, this leader and politician we've trusted is a shrimpy teenager, man is that comedic." A teen said

Everyone just kept laughing at the expense of Malum.

Yep... things were gonna get a whole lot better from here.

**[_End theme_]**

* * *

I figure instead of a boss fight, why not make this guy just a laughing stock? I mean, it's sort of like the final boss of Fable 2.

Lucien was literally able to be killed in one hit and that's it, regardless if you even hit him or not. One of the other characters will.

So basically, Malum is exactly like Lucien, pitifully easy despite being hyped up.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	7. Send off

So we're nearing the final chapter, glad I'm finally getting this done. Pretty short but hey, I've been working on this for who knows how long now.

I do hope you guys enjoyed this.

* * *

Aaron along with the counsel, Morris, his team, and the others of CDS were all standing in front of Malum who was on a boat.

"Okay, now that we've had everything set up. Your going to a Desert Island were we've set up an entire living area, farm with automatic tools, and even a fishing pole for you to use if you ever get sick of just eating plants. Any final requests?" He asked

Malum glared at Aaron heavily, he really hated how he was taken down so easily.

"Go fuck yourself." He said

"Ha ha, now actually request something. We're offering you one last thing to do or something to take with, I'd take the offer while it still stands." Aaron said

Malum sighed and thought about it before getting an idea that might just work.

He then pointed at Aaron.

"I want to fight you, fair and square. No powers, no super strength, nothing. If you can't provide me that, then you clearly ar-"

"Okay then." Aaron said

Malum... did not expect that to work.

"Wait really? How are you going to manage that?" He asked incredulously

Aaron simply pulled out a pair of boxing gloves and threw them to Malum, he then pulled out a boxing glove with a metal band.

"If we're being fair, then I'll have to take off my arm." He explained

Aaron then pulled off his robot and a handed it out to Ruby.

"Here, hold this for a second." He said

"You know I'm not used to you doing that, I hate it when you do this at all." Ruby said annoyed

"Hey, at least you get to have fun with it. It has games and that kind of thing." Aaron said cheekily

Ruby took his arm and proceeded to slap him with it. He then rubbed his sore cheek.

"Jeez, glad I installed that real human touch Artifical skin, now it feels like a human hand... plus I get to feel things with it." Aaron said

"Amazing, how did you manage to create such wonderful technology." Morris said

Everyone forgot for a second he doesn't know a single thing about technology, Malum never mentioned advancements in technology and thus the kind King never knew anything about computers and all the like.

Which is kind of funny but also sad since he's amazed by indoor bathrooms, it's weird to see an old man cry over warm water.

"Wait, what about your strength?" Malum asked

"This glove is specially made to hold back my strength when punching things or really anyone's strength." Aaron said while putting it on after throwing it in the air and punching it

He raised his first as the glove activated, holding back seventy percent of his strength.

"You can back out of this and get something else you know?" Aaron asked

"I think I can handle this." Malum said, raising his fists

"Fine, ding ding." Aaron said

**...**

Malum woke up in a bed with a bruised cheek, he had no idea what happened beside Aaron saying 'ding ding' before blacking out.

He saw a note on the nearby desk.

"What the?" Malum asked himself

He got up and grabbed the note, opening it and reading it over.

**{=======****}**

_Dear Malum_

_If you're reading this, then your awake and have a bruised cheek._

_After the match began, you got punched in the face once. It knocked you out with a large bruise forming within seconds._

_As it turns out, you are extremely weak even when holding back. So you sort of screwed yourself, luckily you got what you want and now are here on the island._

_Yeah... have fun and enjoy your permanent exile that would have happened even if we went through with the war and you survived._

_Wishing you luck, Aaron Lee Thompson Rose._

_P.S_

_You need to exercise, that fight wasn't even fun dude_

**{=======****}**

Malum looked up from the note with a sigh, he walked outside and saw the sun setting in the distance on the ocean.

Rage built up in him as each second went by, until-

"DAMN YOU ROSE, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, I SWEAR ON MY HONOR AS A FORMER CAPTAIN OF THE DARK REALM! MY WRATH WITH BE LIKE A FLAMING TOWER WHICH WILL CRASH UPON ALL OF YOU, DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL AND I CURSE YOUR NAME FOR ALL ETERNITY!" He yelled out angrily

That yell echoed until it was no more, leaving him with only himself

Yep... this is his life now, a desert island exile.

He better get used to it now.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this, something will come out soon. Not the sequel to The RPG Hunter but something that I'd think we all enjoy.

So strap in for world-building.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	8. Aftermath

Here's a very short aftermath with a long speech at the end.

* * *

Aaron sighed as he sat inside his home on a couch, he just spent all-day getting the people of the Dark Realm situated into the Kingdoms. Some actually wanted to leave and live in the Kingdoms will others stayed within the Dark Realm.

There were a lot of racial tensions from Humans, the Faunas were pretty accepting since they knew what it was like. That put him at SOME ease but other than that.

All of this was stressing him out, right now, he just wants to sleep.

"I'm back." He heard

Aaron looked to see Ruby and smiled tiredly.

"Hey honey." He said

"Today was pretty long wasn't it?" Ruby said as she walked over

She then sat down near him, putting her head against his shoulder.

"You know... we can start a family when we're older. If you want." Ruby said

"Might take a bit... I think that would be for the best." Aaron said

He felt a kiss on his cheek, courtesy of his loving wife. He sighed.

"Right now, sleeping sounds nice." Aaron said

"Yeah, I'll carry you to our room." Ruby said

"Nah, I'll just sleep on the couch." Aaron said

He then felt himself be hoisted up, he saw Ruby carrying him bridal style. Usually, it's the reverse for this kind of thing but he didn't care, he was too tired.

"Fine, carry me to bed my loving wife!" Aaron said lazily pointing forward

"Whatever." Ruby said rolling her eyes playfully with a chuckle

The two then went upstairs, it was a long day for both of them. They needed the rest, and they haven't been in the same bed for a couple of months.

In the end, this is the best for both of them.

Finally, thing's were peaceful again.

For now at least.

* * *

Okay, now I do understand this wasn't the sequel. Let me explain.

In the time it took me to write this, I've been working on other projects in the meantime. I've worked on my world-building, dialogue, character development, among other things.

I haven't been the best at doing this since it's summer and I do want to enjoy my time at least and try to beat at least one video game since I pick up a game, play it, and then put it down to never play it again.

Point is, I've been trying to work towards other things, even studying a bit into game development and creating art due to the fact that most of the art covers I do are just graphic design.

I've been even updating the wiki that I made, which I've been doing alone. Link is in my profile if you do want to edit some stuff for me.

I DO understand that I'm not the best writer and that I'm not good at certain things, but what I always ask for his a clear message that's a bit longer then 'Your story sucks because of the main character being a Mary Sue' or some other bullshit.

Yes, I know I made a version of Aaron that had people like him, but can you give me a break? I'm not wanting to write a bunch of character drama 24/7, I just want a character who's friends with the good guys and enemies with the bad guys, plain and simple. Not something complicated okay?

So that's what I've been up to, there has been a few other projects I've been meaning to put into action. You might see them soon here or in the other fandoms I've been trying to get into.

One of them being Gravity Falls, I was told not to do a story on that but hey, I don't give a fuck. I get an idea and go with it.

And that's all I want to say here, keep looking at my works, write works of your own if you want, support my stuff, and be the good people that I know you can be.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	9. Credits

So... here we are... the end... well, I guess it's time to play the credits for the Empire of Darkness

* * *

**The RPG Hunter: Empire of Darkness**

A RWBY Fanfiction written by FandomBard

Production Team

FandomBard12

Writing Team

FandomBard12

Idea's Team

FandomBard12

Grammer Team

FandomBard12

Team ATAC actors

Abridged Heathcliff as Aaron Thompson

Cherami Leigh as Haruko Thea

Laura Baily as Amber Aurum

J.B Blanc as Arian Cordis

Team RWBY actors

Lindsay Jones as Ruby Rose

Kara Eberle as Weiss Schnee

Arryn Zech as Blake Belladonna

Barbra Dunkelmen as Yang Xiao Long

Team JNPR actors

Miles Luna as Jaune Arc

Samantha Ireland as Nora Valkyrie

Jen Brown as Pyrrha Nikos

Monty Oum as Lie Ren

Team DECK actors

Juvia as Dani Thompson

Bellatrix as Ellie Airheart

Young Mr. Miyagi as Cody Cipher

Cid (Final Fantasy XV version) as Billy Kidd

Team STRQ actors

Future version of Ruby as Summer Rose

Burnie Burns as Taiyang Xiao Long

Anna Hullum as Raven Branwen

Vic Mignogna (I refuse to change voice actors) as Qrow Branwen

Hunter/Huntress actor's

Shannon McCormick as Ozpin/Ozma

Jason Rose as James Ironwood

Dark Realm Voice Actors

Seiga VA as Malum Tenebris (Normal and Monsterous)

Dryguy as Malum Tenebris (Squeaky voice)

Benjamin Diskin as Nigel Onyx

James Monk as Morris Black

Actor's for robots

Taylor McNee as Penny Polendina

John DiMaggio as Wakka

James Taylor as Tidus

Matt McKenzie as Auron

Sarge as himself

Washington as himself

Other Character's

Jessica Nigri as Cinder Fall

Katie Newville as Emerald Sustrai

Chie Satonaka as Neopolitan

Credit's to

My mother for supporting my dream to write.

My friends and family members for supporting me through life.

The other writers of the Fanfiction community.

The Gamers of the world.

The creators of video games.

The people who taught me the things I need to know in life.

Rooster Teeth for creating RWBY and Red vs Blue.

Every single meme in this entire thing.

The people who composed the songs for this whole story.

and finally

You... the readers for reading this and giving me the knowledge and support I needed to create this story. It may have been predeveloped but your support for my works makes it worth it

**[Booting up concept... concept booted]**

"Hey, you ever seen an adventurer be a father?"

"Well, you'll see in a new RWBY story called-"

The RPG Hunter: Adventures in Life

"Yeah... wait for that to come out, you might like it or not. I don't know. Read it... or don't, I don't care"

**[Concept booting down]**

* * *

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
